1. Field of the Invention
This invention has relation to a perpetual engagement calendar for use with a calendar system which divides years into months, months into days and weeks into days; and has relation to a wallet which is useable with such a calendar. The invention is readily adaptable to use with other calendar systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use desk calendars which employ a separate page for each day in a year. Other calendars also consist of many pages. In some, an entire month is shown on one page, in others, an entire week is shown at a glance on two adjacent pages; and in still others, a single sheet is used to show every month, week and day of an entire year. To use any of these calendars to record engagements made in advance, it is customary to write up the engagement on the proper calendar page adjacent the indicated day space on that page and then, after the engagement is kept, to simply disregard that written notation. This means that at the end of the time period covered by the calendar, an entirely new calendar must be obtained.
In a preliminary patentability search on the invention set out herein, the following U.S. patents were noted: U.S. Pat. Nos. 384,526 granted to Isbell in June of 1808; 673,025 granted to Leach in April of 1901; 2,909,202 granted to Rock in October of 1959; 3,207,421 granted to Hunger et al. in September of 1965; 3,267,980 granted to Bird in August of 1966; 3,777,795 granted to Graetz in December of 1973; 3,983,649 granted to Ellis et al. in October of 1976; 4,218,077 granted to Ember in August of 1980; 4,319,771 granted to Yglesias in March of 1982; 4,451,067 granted to Williams in May of 1984; 4,575,126 granted to Grubbs in March of 1986; and 4,669,754 granted to Lalonde in June of 1987.
The patent to Hunger et al. shows a reminder device where flexible transparent pockets are provided over the various days of the month and notes or pills or anything else related to that date of the month are inserted in the pockets.
The patent to Rock shows a blank calendar sheet 10 which can be made into a calendar for any month by writing the days of the month onto the calendar sheet. Once that month is over, the sheet is expendable, and a new sheet must be marked up for the next month.
The patent to Leach uses thirty-one different index file cards, each labeled for one day of the month, with a file card for each of the months of the year. The days of the week are rotatable on an endless display supported at the top of the file cards so that each day of the week can be aligned with a particular day of a particular month. Notes representing things to be done in a particular day can be kept in front of or behind a card representing a day of the month. When a day passes, the notes can be discarded, and that day card put behind the label for the month and in front of the label for the next month.
The patent to Isbell shows a mechanical three-dimensional calendar which can be changed monthly to conform to any particular month. At the end of that month, it can be changed to conform to the next month. Various appointments can be written on small cards and placed in data pockets.
The patent to Lalonde shows a book/calendar system whereby separate pages are provided for each day of the month. A plurality of blank or pre-printed sheets are provided to be temporarily put on each page. A separate sheet must be used for each month.
Workbooks with pluralities of pockets for organizational purposes are shown in the patents to Grubbs and Williams.
The patent to Yglesias presents a programmable calendar wherein a single hole is punched through a series of aligned cards to indicate the day of the week which is to be associated with each day in a month.
The patents to Ellis and to Graetz disclose pocket structures into which notes regarding future activities can be placed. In the Ellis patent, seven pockets are provided so that all of the engagements scheduled for the first of the fourth day in May, for example, can be put in one pocket, all of the engagements from the fifth through the ninth in another pocket, tenth through fifteenth in another, and so forth. In the Graetz patent, multiple pockets are provided for storing notes or any other kind of information in a wallet.
The patent to Ember shows an appointment reminder system, and the patent to Bird discloses a multicompartment book and billfold combination. Neither is believed to be particular pertinent to the present invention.
Neither the inventor nor those in privity with him are aware of any prior art or combination of prior art which anticipates the present invention nor any of the claims presented herein.